


雙胞胎

by WingK



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 那笑容像極了她的雙胞胎弟弟。





	雙胞胎

低幽的嗓音伴隨著琴鍵奏出的樂音迴盪在昏黃的燈光下，身著黑色西裝的侍者在各桌之間穿梭，適時的提供在坐的顧客們有禮的服務。方才侍者才剛替他們斟上兩杯寶石光澤的香醇紅酒，現在正擺在桌邊，他們若伸出手取杯，恰巧可以探到對方的手指。

曼塞爾手持刀叉，視線從面前色彩鮮艷的冷盤，移到對面的女子身上。  
黑色的捲髮、略薄的雙唇、上挑的眼角……啊，真是個美人。艾瑞卡可能是曼塞爾交往過的女性中最性感美艷的女人了；更重要的是，他覺得這是自己談過最認真的一場戀愛。  
他能付出所有代價，例如這頓昂貴的晚餐，只求這名女子可以待在他的身邊－－即使代價是他的生命，他也願意。

曼塞爾還記得樓頂上的冷風，那種刺入骨髓的寒冷，以及鑽心般的痛楚。  
與揍了他的同事後從指節傳來的燒灼感莫名重合。

「曼塞爾？」  
艾瑞卡的聲音從桌子那方傳來，曼塞爾悚然驚醒。  
該死，他又走神了。  
自從給了肯特那一拳後，他開始時不時的心神不寧，尤其是在跟艾瑞卡約會的時候。就算這兩人不是一個模子印出來的同卵雙生子，那頭相似的黑捲髮也常提醒他，自己在跟同事的雙胞胎姊姊約會。  
「曼塞爾，你還好嗎？」  
最愛的女人皺著眉的表情映入眼簾，眼中真誠的擔憂令他又愛又憐。  
他輕嘆口氣，伸出手，溫柔的撫平女友眉間的隆起，「我沒事，寶貝，只是累了點。」

一瞬間，眼前浮現肯特浮腫的臉。  
他倏地收回了手。

「曼塞爾？」艾瑞卡又揪起了眉頭，「你真的這麼累的話就回去吧，別勉強自己吃這頓飯。」  
噢，他真想揍自己一拳。  
「不，跟妳吃飯怎麼會勉強呢？」他再度伸出手，摸上女友的臉龐，手指碰觸到的肌膚細膩柔滑，令他心猿意馬起來，「我只是很害怕……妳是真的又回到我身邊了嗎？我可受不了再一次失去妳了，艾瑞卡。」

艾瑞卡偏了偏頭，躲過了男友的手。她捏住紅酒杯的杯腳，將酒杯移到自己塗著紅色唇膏的唇邊，「如果我親愛的弟弟說的話是真的，你的身邊已經有了別的女人……那這『再一次』很快就來囉。」  
她啜了一口酒，又對曼塞爾眨了一下眼；在他眼中，她是在調情。  
於是他勾起嘴角，露出一貫帶點不懷好意的壞男孩笑容，「不，那當然不是真的。」他說：「我的身邊只有妳一位，要我證明一下嗎？」  
「那今晚就證明給我看吧。」艾瑞卡放下酒杯，抿唇微笑。

那笑容像極了她的雙胞胎弟弟。


End file.
